


Frodo's Reflections

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-23
Updated: 2008-09-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo ponders his future after Bilbo leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frodo's Reflections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_o_r_h_a_e_l](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=i_o_r_h_a_e_l).



> Written for the lovely i_o_r_h_a_e_l for the 2008 Baggins Birthday Bash.

It was late. The last guest had finally left and Frodo turned to go up the hill to Bag End. Gandalf, he knew, had already retired, and he had sent Merry to bed half an hour ago. It was strange knowing that he was now the Master of Bag End; strange, exciting and frightening. He wasn’t sure that he was ready for the responsibilities that came with that title, though he did enjoy the thought of being his own master.

Still, underneath the anticipation lurked the sadness of Bilbo’s departure. He would miss the old hobbit dearly, and it would be lonely here without him. He was glad that Gandalf and Merry would be with him for awhile yet, anyway.

He made his way through the front gate, noting the ‘No Admittance’ sign and smiling wistfully as he recalled the excitement he had felt when that sign had gone up. Well, it was over now, and the sign had best come down in the morning before the first of the expected hobbits began to arrive to demand explanations and, for some, to collect the presents that Bilbo had left for them. 

He went through the round, green door and headed to the kitchen. He placed the kettle on to boil and got out the tea things along with a cup and saucer. He was tired, but he knew that he wasn’t ready to sleep just yet. He sat down at the table, chin in hand, and tried not to let the tears escape. Already he was missing his dear cousin. So many times they had sat down together at this very table, tea cups in hand, to discuss the evening’s events following their annual Birthday party. Bilbo had only been gone a few hours and already everything was different.

He spooned the tea into a teapot and added the hot water; then carefully placed the kettle on a trivet to cool. He sat sipping his tea and gazing into the fire, his thoughts running slowly through the years since coming to live here with Bilbo. They had had so many good times, and some not so good, but living with Bilbo had never been dull. There had been songs, poetry and tales; long walks and camping under the stars. Frodo had met new and exciting people from beyond the borders of the Shire. Bilbo had even made lessons and learning estate management interesting and fun.

Frodo smiled softly. Yes, living with Bilbo had been an adventure. But tomorrow he would make it the beginning of a new one. Maybe not quite as exciting, at least at first, but, yes, he was ready. Still smiling, he cleared away his tea things and went to bed.


End file.
